Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro
Isabella is a young girl who hails from the Phineas and Ferb Universe.She is a friend of Lizbeth's and also is friends with Bender and The B Team and with the V Team. She alongside her friends Phineas and Ferb helped the team with Scourge and Fiona's wedding after their adventure against Uka Uka and Hunson Abadeer (Marceline's Dad). Like Phineas she is a main member of The B Team serving as co 3rd in command with Phineas. She was in a minor role like Phineas, but like him she developed a larger role as a main character alongside Heloise, Bender, Skipper and Phineas. Best Friends: Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Heloise , Princess Anna, Zoe Trent , Katara, May, Castiel Worst Enemies: Terrance Lewis, Hazama, Mitch, Sebastian Shaw, Jesse Voiced by: Alyson Stoner Pre-LOTM The Grand Summer Season Trek After the Great Time Travel Adventure She becomes a major member of the B Team alongside Phineas. In between the stories she admits her feeling to Phineas and is surprised to know he feels the same way and they start a romantic relationship. Like Phineas and Ferb she is working for Bender and Skipper and giving the team heads up when necessary. Like Phineas she joins the team as a member while Ferb is a honorary member. She works with everyone well especially Phineas, Bender and Skipper as she tags with them often especially when they dealt with Terrance Lewis. In between Gotham Isabella gives herself a makeover as a way of toughening up and it seems to have caught Phineas's eyes. While Isabella will go back to her usual look after the adventure she will keep it when feeling adventurous. Alongside Phineas, Falco, Star Wolf, Brak, Zordak and Ahsoka she chases down Krell and brings him down to start the first hurt on Vilgax. Totally Mobian Spies Like Phineas she stays on the team and teams up wit them to stop Iron Queen and her Syndicate. She is probably one of the most competent females in the entire team with her leadership and more.Isabella meets The Mabel Twins fellow Disney members alongside Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Q, Falco and Ahsoka and manages to guess correctly that their parents were killed. She tags along with her friends against 343 Guilty Spark and Ghestis and Isabella manages to best it using her own cuteness proximity and snaps the others par Bender, Heloise, Q, Skipper and Pericles out of it. Isabella alongside Private has the biggest cuteness proximity there is. She collaborates with Bender, Phineas, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight and Finn on their secret candy project. Isabella tags with Mabel and the others to save Dipper from Gideon, When she states that Gideon stalks Mabel, she is called on this by her as she stalks Phineas. Isabella however points out she at least care about her friends. Isabella being very unusually talented for her age joins in the kart race working with the other Disney Kids and seems to be quite skilled, it may be because she has spent much time with Phineas and she learned well from observing him. Isabella tags with Bender, Skipper , Phineas and the others to discuss their plans on their circumstances when she and others meet Jill Valentine who gives helpful info and tells them that she is on her way to New York. She accompanies her friends on a secret mission into a cave like lair. Isabella then helps Skipper, Phineas and the others against the mini boss army made by the Syndicate. Isabella like her friends meets Jill Valentine in person after this and Isabella wondered why did she look different, when Bender explained the story of Resident Evil 5 to her answering her question. She helps Phineas and her friends with other plans knowing her boss is a big schemer. Isabella then helps her friends with more designs for Krabby Patties and discovers ghost energy is being used too. Isabella then accompanies Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth and Pericles to stop IQ. After Terrance Lewis reveals himself, Isabella goes with Phineas, Skipper and Bender to stop him. Isabella helps her friends put an end to his plans as well as helping Bender, Phineas and Skipper expose his plans to Carmelita to get him arrested. Isabella goes with Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Stan to go Christmas presents shopping and she notices just like Phineas Bender and Skipper never have a dull moment. She also gets shocked when Stan goes crazy when the cashier says Happy Holidays instead of Merry Christmas. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Isabella returns to help against both Discord and Terrance Lewis. With the latter wanting revenge on her, Phineas, Bender and Skipper. Isabella talks with Bender and the others and is the one who gives the four their realization that Discord is using the trial to further his plans. She joins the team to get Discord, Terrance and the others and once Discord gives his hinting to Sigma, Isabella guesses he's the other guy doing the job. When they all go together, Katara asks her if Starfire knows what she's doing but Isabella reassures her about it. Isabella then helps her friends get the first ring they need. Isabella meets Sigma and Vanellope von Schweetz who helped her and her friends against Discord before. She learns about the Nerd through coincidence that she dropped a locket with her friends. Isabella then helps her friends decode the 4th ring's location. Isabella meets Alie, Axl and Giro and then helps Bender, Skipper, Phineas and Heloise deal with Lewis. She is separated from the guys through Pitch and his actions, however she and Heloise manage to get the girls back with the boys. With this done, She is ready to stop Discord. Isabella and Phineas battle Terrance Lewis and they have him arrested by Pericles and Carmelita Fox again, After the story, Isabella overhears from Heloise what Bender, Axel and Skipper are going through and she as well as Phineas give the idea to take a cross-country road trip for the summer which leads to... Legends of Light and Darkness Her story here starts in Orlando, Florida in the real world with Skipper, Phineas, Bender, Heloise and Axel who came back to their hotel room after a fun day. They plan where to head for tomorrow deciding on a water park when the Nerd calls them up and the other four main members appear making their U.S Cross country vacation party grow to 10. However they are encountered by Bunny who is still mad at Jack for something he did. But it's about something as he has the yetis stuff her and the other 9 into a sack through a portal. She wonders why they were brought to the Pole like her friends since she doesn't understand. She goes with Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Phineas to see Zordon and she gets her answers quite answering some stuff too. Isabella and her friends arrive in The Channel Awesome universe which she has no idea of what it is the Nerd explains to her. After meeting the Chick, and with Slade's arrival she helps Phineas tells the critics about Skipper, Axel and Bender's histories with Slade and Anti Cosmo. She is the ninth character to come in as Snow White, and Bender gets on her case as she dressed as a fairy tale character when it's fantasy based, of course Phineas defends her. Isabella is seen with her friends when they're traveling, she and Phineas find Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Slade, Bowser and Celes and inform them that every pony is alive despite their efforts. She is the one who goes and finds the first fragment of Model A, As a result she has to fight Jenner which she does win, but not without taking a few hits. She gets back from getting the first Bio Metal A, So Nerd and Alie decide to tell her about Model W. After hearing the news, she gets Mojo and Lex work on tracker which succeeds With.Phineas she gives the gang pointers when fight Shen who tries to kill them. She also learns about Mitch's return through Shen. Isabella is with the other friends when they meet Beauer, She and Phineas then help Bender with his distraction plan. She also takes on Mitch with Phineas to save prisoners from bringing in to Malefor. Isabella oversees Skipper and Bauer's interrogation of Fender and then is seen with the others regarding Heloise's next scientific plan. Isabella inspires Bender to act like a nut regarding their escape and then follows them into the sewers. Isabella when questioned on the Biometals she believes that They either grant a story breaking power, open the access to the Mountain of Malefor or can bring the universe back in harmony. However she is unsure if they will bring the harmony back. Isabella finds the fragment and like Phineas is shocked to learn of Penelope's betrayal and she tells the others about this which sends Bender and Heloise on a no second chance policy. Isabella arrives on Darkseid like her friends and works the others specifically Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Phineas to keep the forces at bay. Before the others took action, she personally takes on Miles Quantrich which took a lot of effort on her part but she manages, when Darkseid is taken down by Hades, she becomes all too aware that something Phineas said could give him ideas. When Gohan reports to them and warns them of Giovanni and Ozai coming after them, Isabella ducks it back to him that he needs to find his friends. Though she gives him their word that She and her friends will find a way to turn Harvzilla back to normal. She and Phineas find the Alpha Team and hand over the cure to bring Harvzilla back to normal. She and Phineas overhear Bender and Axel's talk regarding Dib though not the extent of Skipper and Heloise. When Khan opens up the communications, she confirms to the cast it's him waiting idly for Bender and Slade to make a move against him. Isabella sneaks with Bender, Phineas, Suede, Heloise, Skipper, Slade and Anti Cosmo into Khan's ship through a vent. She heads with Skipper, Phineas and Anti Cosmo to allow the others into their respective areas though Mitch puts a potential stop to it. Isabella and Skipper face him to make sure he can't stop them, the fight is prolonged by Phineas getting everyone through. Isabella meets Will Vandom after the eight return together, Will tells them about Darkseid's betrayal where Heloise gets on Phineas's case with Izzie defending him. Isabella sees Bender and the two main followers go to talk and she wonders what are they talking about. When asked where the next shards are she has a feeling like Phineas that's it near water. Alongside Suede and Phineas she is the one of the first she is one of the first to suspect something a drift with Zordon. When the heroes arrive at Zordon's base, Isabella realizes that this is what the dragon wants and acts accordingly. When Bowser Junior states that she doesn't have to a part of this and that she should just surrender and not die she realizes Junior wants her to be his Mommy just like peach. When Joker returns, Isabella wonders about The Joker and states to Bender, Skipper and Axel what he has against them. She learns on The Joker through Bender and ultimately she instantly guesses that Darkseid was the one who brought him back due to what Hades and Suede think about. During Bender and Skipper's travels in time, Isabella works with Phineas and Heloise as leader. Isabella and Heloise go to find the next piece, though Ursula's magic turns her into a mermaid. Phineas called her really cute when she changed which disgusted AVGN. Izzy decides to investigate the situation in the new magic induced from Ursula made. Isabella goes underwater with Heloise, Phineas and Suede while having Phineas riding her back. They learn it's in Atlantica and the four head off to it, although it's the right thing, they do wonder the other mermaids or sea creatures, but due to the time of the day they're probably asleep. Her friends and Evil Manta get inside Atlantica and after fighting Heartless, deal with Ursula herself who they kill. After that Isabella decides to do some water sleuthing on her own and she tells the others to wait for her. She goes to an island that she went to a long time ago and she encounters Silas and N.Bison who attack and destroy the Channel Awesome Universe. While she can't do anything to stop them she swears to stop them with her friends. Isabella gets back and Hades puts her back to normal, but allows to use the form when she wants. She is shocked to learn like her friends that Model W is Dr. Weil an old enemy of theirs Isabella asks Stan and Wendy about the circumstances regarding why they`re here. Afterwards Isabella is the first to notice a rocket coming at them, which has Bender tell everyone to duck. When Bender wandering how Phineas knows they`re going in the right place, Isabella tells that they have been there before. This makes Skipper assume she knows what to do, though Izzie states that they shouldn't take it that far. When the assignments and handed, Isabella decides to go after the Huns and this gets the aid of her friends and Slade`s team particularly Phineas and Suede. Before this Isabella talks with Hiccup, Zuko and Astrid with Bender, Phineas, Heloise and Skipper. She hears a scream and alerts the trio to it. Isabella, Skipper and Heloise all receive a map from a source and she is able to detect it was written by a dog due to Isabella being a dog owner allowing her to understand it. Isabella leads in with Phineas, Suede, Axl , Phantom R and Orion to find Shan Yu and the other 2. She personally faces Shan Yu while running from him. Before using a huge firework to blow him away with help from Phineas and Suede. After this Harpuia saves the three from the fireball recoil as it's his job to protect humans. Isabella warns Bauer about his torture on Junior telling him not to take it too far. Bauer though does anyway and she notices the brutality Junior received. She also reminds Jack that it's Bender's job to dish torture to Joker. After that Isabella acts as a member of the party to investigate Cyberspace as the opportunity to learn things she never even knew. Isabella came to Cyberspace with an intention of finding how what happened to her father and why she never sees him. Isabella learns her father died before she was born which depresses her which gets sympathy from Skipper. Isabella is the first to see Hiccup and the crew and she is happy to see they are there again. When all 3 groups are together, Isabella gets a good question who was the person who sent Hiccup, Bender and Slade the location of Model Z since no one asked. When the heroes arrive at Slade's castle, they are greeted by Hunson who Isabella asks if he knows anything. Isabella gets the others back on task to go through their challenge. The heroes use a pizza truck to chase Logan though Bender is suspicious why he is using a truck, though Isabella believes Slade likes pizza. When the heroes see Logan escape, Isabella has a plan to chase in the water and she needs the magic Hades kept so she can become a mermaid again and use it to their advantage. She uses her mermaid powers to get her friends to their location, Axel states that she must like being one. Isabella decides to investigate further on the situation with her powers. She finds Katara and brings her back with Jack and Will. Isabella is then chosen alongside Phineas, Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Suede as Model Z's partners. Isabella overhears Bender's ponderings about his revelation, Isabella agrees and tells Bender they must stop the cycle or they will never escape. Isabella and Phineas stop Mitch from getting Slade and they challenge him whey they manage to arrest him. Phineas and Isabella direct the team while Bender and co try to make it back to the battle field and they authorize Suede to fight Carnnage. She becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Isabella and the heroes then kill Malefor and she is shocked to learn Sari`s betrayal. She is the first to notice Aang was killed by her. Isabella worries about dealing with Sumdac, due to her becoming stronger and more intelligent than before. When Discord offers to help, she trusts him because he may be what they need. Isabella then joins Bender and his four friends in pondering the universe, in that's it only them now and they must defend the universe from Hazama. Isabella battles with Hazama with her friends and defeats him after that, she thanks Flash for saving them. Isabella assists Phineas, Skipper and Bender in trying to find Axel after what happened only to see Axel is no longer and that he burned up on entry leaving only his cloak. Isabella ponders with the four other main heroes, what to do and after getting everyone, she lays a big one on Phineas. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 15 years and Isabella is still with Phineas and more in love than ever. She has kept her powers that she developed in Legends of Light and Darkness and becomes worried when she suddenly accesses magic that controls any body of water and the fear of becoming a mutant.. Isabella though is a bit lonely since the Fireside Girls split up after an argument regarding her leadership. She regrets her argument and admits that she wanted to go back to the old times but can't tell Phineas. Isabella like him, Bender, Skipper and Heloise all get their chance, when she decides to fix her mistakes as her former Fireside girls have been kidnapped and joins forces with her team, The Alpha Team, The Multi-Universal Resistance, The Miracle Elite, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Death The Kid, Discord and Mr.Gold to ensure of this. Isabella comes to Heloise's door with Phineas as a teenager. She really hasn't changed but she has gotten her feminine features, grew taller and wears heels. Heloise comments on her looking good before reading the note. Isabella and Phineas ask what the three what they were doing and they learn about Heloise's deager and having some persuading they use it before Jack Bauer and Suede come knocking. Isabella questions Jack on why he was at CTU when Goodman called them if he was with Suede despite Goodman being a criminal lawyer She and the others see Kid, and his partners again as well as Slade and Anti Cosmo, though she is the first to see Discord enter the office. She also freaks out when she suddenly stops Saul from dropping some of his water which leads her to fear she has a mutation in her. Twilight tries to ask her about the experience at Saul's Office regarding her control of water. She has no Idea on how it happened and when they meet Dr. Strange, and Phineas asks for him to check on her. Isabella states herself she has never practiced or being taught magic so why is it happening. Isabella learns it was a mutation back when she turned into a mermaid by Magic from Ursula, She just knew it was going to be that. It also explained her enhanced physical attributes to her already rather good physical attributes. She also notices something orb like in Strange's hand but he doesn't tell her what it is. Isabella at the mountain hand assumes Heloise is making a tablet tracker but Heloise states she isn't. When Phineas complains about the heat, she instantly gets him a glass of water possibly using the power and then she mentions Strange has an Apples of Eden and that they must destroy the Apples of Eden before BlackGarurumon or Mister Sinister find them. She was also present when Bender decided to change his metal due to security at the airport with Skipper, Heloise and Phineas. She joins with Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Zick, Sora, Discord, Mr.Gold and Phineas and Gold wanting to test the magic in her uses the mermaid spell on her. This works when she reveals the first one in shape control, Discord then makes a comment on putting her near water for a long time to see everything on her. Isabella with Heloise, Bender, Skipper and Phineas call up Dr.Strange and tell them what happened with the base. They also tell Dr.Strange about the first development in the magic usage. After that, she and the others climb up the mountain, get in a Predacon encounter and with Jean Grey's help they come out alive. Phineas and Isabella contact with the others regarding their process and they get suspicious that something is waiting for them. This is proven right when Phineas and Isabella are attacked by Braniac and Frollo with a force field which gets them and the rest to destroy the force field. Isabella is questioned by Jean Grey on her mutantism which she doesn't feel comfortable telling and this is scaring her and fears they could fall out of her control.The Two when they get back learn about the S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad from Anna and the Multi-Universal Resistance before going to see Gold discussing in that Eska can teach Izzie about the use of her possible mutant power. That Night, She and the others are sleeping in bed and she begins to have some kind of a dream where she is swimming in water without having to breath and sees a underwater temple and cute creature, She eventually wakes up to Zoe and Eska. It seems her current power is becoming stronger as Eska tells the good doctor. Dr.Strange talks about the Apple of Edens and Isabella instantly deducts that she saw the temple he mentioned when she was asleep. She also sees another development in the mutation in the ability to boil water to very hot temperatures. When Blue states that Aleu is missing she gets bad feeling like Gohan said and when getting an Apple of Eden from Zick, it glows but it seems only in her presence signifying a connection between her and the Apples of Eden After that Isabella talks with Anna and Phineas about mutants and the importance of it since it could very well happen to her. Isabella and Gohan believe that the cause of it is Chronos the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy though Zick and Raizel state that gods are neutral.She is once again showing some lack of control of her mutant powers which has Batman having her to hold on. They reach the island and she and the team must get to a train through the forest, she gets arrows to use as a weapon which she uses to kill an ogre trying to hurt them due to Liz' stupidity and Anna nearly hurting her. They board the train and she watches Skipper and Bender break a world record before encouraging them to sing. While it happened, she notices Rasputin's demons and everyone decides to escape, after that she meets Jaeris and Zhuge she goes with them as she has some connection to the Apples of Eden. Isabella and her friends make their way to the temple when Predaking shows up again on her, Skipper and Bender and tries to kill them. However Isabella puts a stop to it with a distraction and then Jesu Otaku handing the heroes a slashing weapon. She encounters Shaw who tries to convince her to join him who she declines and get loads of mutagen poured on her as result before Rose arrives to deal with Shaw. Isabella and her friends leave the temple to find GBF trying to take their Apple of Eden. So all 10 of them take them and get them. When Jesse shows up and gets them all out of the situation aware of both Bender and Slade, he also has the Valentine bros, Harkon and Jerry attack the 10 which they do brush off if with difficulty. Afterwards they meet with their friends and Isabella collapses which everyone goes to the hospital. It’s much worse than originally thought when House and Strange confirm the worsening condition. This happens when Isabella vomits and then notices significant growth in her limbs, her hair growing longer, requiring a bust and then going through serious pain and this turns her into a teenage mermaid like she was earlier and this was due to the mutation She re-meets Katara with the others despite being a mermaid now which Katara clearly notices and guesses that’s she due to Blue. With both of their adversaries trying to stage arrests, she uses the water to her advantage to escape and her mutantism to her advantage and she manages to find her friends after they crash. After meeting Kratos where She decides to go on her own trek like Gold.Isabella finds herself in the swimming ocean and she learns she still has her Apple of Edens that she has under her larger chest. She is nearly hit by a boat, which she calls out on. She meets May, Sylvester, Shark Boy and Lava Girl who are looking with other heroes regarding the Sea Temple and Apples of Eden and she joins with them They manage to locate the temple and arrive where Bianca casts a spell to allow to use her body temporarily and meets with some of May's friends while placing the Apples of Eden in the Sea Temple under protection. Isabella places the Apples in the seals and learns about the temple's origins in that they predict events successfully unlike Maryans. The team open up the secret door with Sharkboy with a magic flute which Colress hears and hands her her Pokeballs from the last Pokemon game she played. They go to a wall of predictions that show what Blackgurumon is going to do, mass death, The Rise of an alien princess and a person immune completely to the Apple of Edens control which is her. It's revealed that Jesse has vampires and maybe GBF in the temple meaning she has to hide the Apples of Eden from Jesse, which she does using her Delphox alongisde May with Glaceon and Colress with Klinklang. Isabella, May and Sylvester decide to hide the apples themselves. Jesse arrives on them and discusses his plan to her and tells her about the Jack White Act man by a man known as Jack White as an alias who passed an act to kill all species that are a threat to humanity and that robots are the biggest ones with B.B.R being the highest one and vampires being the highest one. Jesse tries to use a cure for mermaidism on her to convince her to join him, she refuses which he finds admirable. Before leaving to deal with vampires and Shaw, Jesse tells her a crucial detail that one member of Blackgurumon's group was a sponsor of the act. Isabella shows up on Shaw and Unalaq and uses her Ageislash against Shaw and May uses her Venasaur against Unalaq and uses the last time before her cure wears off getting them off their back. Then with the temple loosing it’s Apples, She and Shark boy go looking for them with the help of her Clawitzer. They find them, she gets a communicator from Doc and gets back to Bender and co. Isabella gets back to Bender and they learn that they are all too late and she mentions the protocol and also seems to aware of what Jesse did regarding the angels though she gets a song of her own to start the act in Phantom of the Opera.She meets back up with May and is up to speed with what's happened. She uses her "assets" to hide the aden and she seems to feel a lot stronger and faster than before which Colress explains is a side effecct of the mutation before getting her Clawitzer to help out. They're almost to the island but she is worried to an extent that , the angels fells out of heaven due to Jesse and his plan. And with those apples of Eden in his hand he can control them though Lava Girl reminds her she can control them too and that they have the help of an angel who didn't fall.The group arrives and finds waterways for Isabella to get through which Isabella is happy as there's so much water in the universe though Sylvester reminds her that it wasn't always this way which Bianca asks does he knows why and he doesn't know as nothing was said about it in the temple. As a result with Isabella she ends up meeting Castiel and Diaval to work in finding the trigger. She finds the trigger with her friends and her pokemon and she sees Blue after it too, to prevent Blackguurmon from having she has Noivern and Helloisk distract him so it got cut in half. Isabella sees the curse and she makes her move to stop Jesse with the help of Castiel and May who help her.Isabella and the allies of Castiel and May all find Jesse and his plans. Isabella also has gotten cured of her mutantism and are suprised it was Jesse who took her from friends and gave to make their fight more fair since he doesn't want to win with her being at a disadvantage. She , Cas and May all make it there and fight him down which he really puts up a great fight. After stopping Jesse, she, May and Castiel with their friends find Discord and they all lead an attack against Peter Pan who Discord leads them to and she has the angels on her side through the use of the Apples of Eden she has She goes to check on Stardash with Cas and May and learns what Stardash was up to in the previous act. Afterwars she asks Castiel about helping them our directly, he agrees to this. Blackpool Isabella and her friends Phineas, Heloise, Sora, Makoto, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Anna, Jesu Otaku, Bender, Skipper, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Suede, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord and Death The Kid during Acts 2,3,4 and 6 join up with Black Star and The Star Alliance to fight the Templar Order led by Haytham Kenway Friends: Phineas (Boyfriend), Ferb, Burford, Bajeet, Candance, The Fireside Girls, Bender, Skipper,Heloise, Lizbeth, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django of the Dead, Ice King, Marceline, Agent 9, Axel, King Julian, Subzero, Smoke, Scorpion, Lucius, Dr. Blowhole, Stewie, Oscar, Marlene, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Eddy and The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Brick, Butch, Q, Harley Quinn, Twilight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Flame Princess, Stan Smith, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Snake, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Edd, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Hellboy, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Danny Phantom, Tak, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Vanellope von Schweetz, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Nostalgia Chick, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Beauer, Marie, C3P0. R2-D2, Shade, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critic, Flash Sentry, Irene Addler, Saul Goodman, Kratos, The Striker Force, Discord, Black Star, Tsuabki, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Taki, Mr.Gold, Dr.Strange, Ozymandias, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, May, Sylvester, Lava Girl, Shark Boy, Gizmoduck, Milo (Fish Hooks), Bass, Bianca, Doc Brown, Colress, Castiel, Diaval Enemies: Mitch, Suzy, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Anyone who insults or hurts Phineas, Vilgax, and his allegiance, Iron Queen and Her Syndicate, Terrance Lewis,The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Model W, Dr.Weil, Obodiah Stane, Porky Minch, M.Bison, The Joker, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinister, The Sinisters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway The Templar Order, GBF and his squad, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, Nox Decious,Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Jesse, Peter Pan Pokemon Delphox delphox.png|Her Starter and her second most powerful pokemon clawitzer.jpg|Her Water Pokemon, florges.png|Her Second Pokemon aegislash.jpg|Her Powerhouse and most powerful pokemon, Also The4everreival's favorite Kalos Pokemon helioisk.jpg noivern.jpg Heliolisk Clawitzer AgeisSlash Florges Noivern Relationships Phineas Bender Skipper Zoe Trent Princess Anna Heloise Isabella 4.jpg Isabella-singing-under-the-shining-light-phineas-and-ferb-27972244-900-506.jpg isabella 1.jpg isabella 2.png isabella.JPG 120px-FiresideGirlsCheer.png isabella 3.jpg Isabella.jpg 200px-2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png Isabella in Take Two with Phineas and Ferb.jpg isabella 6.jpg isabella 8.jpg isabella 10.jpg isabella 11.jpg isabella 12.jpg isabella 13.JPG isabella 14.png isabella 15.png isabella 16.png isabella 17.png isabella 18.png isabella 19.png isabella 20.png isabella 21.png isabella 22.png isabella 23.png isabella 25.jpg isabella 26.png isabella 27.JPG 1000px-Isabella_Impatient.jpg 1000px-Oh_no_he_didn't.jpg Snapshot 8 (20-10-2012 10-10 AM).png Snapshot 2 (10-26-2012 12-32 PM).png Snapshot 5 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 6 (10-26-2012 12-33 PM).png Snapshot 10 (10-26-2012 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 11 (10-26-2012 12-34 PM).png Snapshot 12 (10-26-2012 12-35 PM).png isabella 28.png isabella 29.png untitledd.png 43isa.png Snapshot - 2i.jpg Snapshot - 6i.jpg Snapshot - 7i.jpg Snapshot - 8i.jpg Snapshot - 4i.jpg Snapshot 5 (5-24-2013 10-32 AM).png Snapshot 6 (5-24-2013 10-36 AM).png Snapshot 7 (5-24-2013 10-36 AM).png Snapshot 8 (5-24-2013 10-36 AM).png Snapshot 9 (5-24-2013 10-37 AM).png Snapshot 10 (5-24-2013 10-37 AM).png Snapshot 16 (5-24-2013 10-39 AM).png Snapshot 19 (5-24-2013 10-40 AM).png Snapshot 20 (5-24-2013 10-41 AM).png Snapshot 22 (5-24-2013 10-41 AM).png 640px-It's_a_S'Winter.jpg 640px-Screenshot_-_KickItUpANotch6.jpg 8i.JPG Isabella 5.jpg 640px-Isabella suggests playing something more up-tempo.jpg 640px-Lotsalakes2.jpg Lotmnextgenislandtourmaincharacter5.jpg 640px-Isabella blue background SBTY.jpg Category:Sane Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hail from the Phineas and Ferb Universe Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Members of the B Team Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Action Heroines Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good Category:Sidekicks Category:Kid Heroes Category:Videos Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tritagonists Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sixth In Command Category:Partner Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Third in Command Category:Breakout Characters Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:The Heart Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Heroes of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Badass Normal Category:Fettered Characters Category:Phineas and Isabella Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Leading Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Jews Category:Champion of Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 7 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adventurers Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Love Interests of Phineas Flynn Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Major Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alyson Stoner Category:Major Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Category:Main Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The B Team in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Members of The B Team in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Main Members of The B Team in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Mermaids Category:Humans with Superhuman strength